


Lance is not straight

by starsandcoffee



Series: Klance Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically just random fluff sorry, Fluff, Is Lance straight?? Who knows, Keith is so sad poor bby, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcoffee/pseuds/starsandcoffee
Summary: Keith thinks it would be easier to understand quantum physics than to figure out if Lance was straight.(A/N: All works in the Klance Oneshots series are separate so don't worry about order!)





	Lance is not straight

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works - I've got two multi-chapter fics on the go plus some oneshots up  
> Hit me up on Twitter - @queenbrekker - to scream/fangirl/talk about Klance if you want
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Keith grins, exhilarated, as he guides Red down to the verdant surface of the alien planet. He’s never going to get sick of the feeling of having his lion working so perfectly in sync with him, never going to forget how his thoughts clear and his vision sharpens when he’s flying. 

There is one thing he’s sick of though, he muses, watching Lance hop out of his own lion’s cockpit. Before both of his feet have even touched the ground, he’s already turning his charm on full force for some random alien girls in the vicinity, stretching his long legs and grinning. Over hundreds of planets and thousands of missions, Keith has stared silently, watched Lance pick up girl after girl. Not once has he said a word about it. 

Keith has been trying to tamp his feelings down since he first saw Lance at the garrison, and unsurprisingly, spending months almost-alone in space with him hasn’t made things any easier. So far, Keith has concealed several boners, hundreds of blushes, and a whole lot of jealousy, but things just keep getting worse. He’s even successfully picked up a couple of alien guys of his own, but that hasn’t helped. If anything, flirting with random men has only made it more painfully clear to him that he only wants Lance. 

_My feelings are so clearly unrequited_ , he thinks, watching Lance make some quip and staring bitterly as the two girls erupt in vaguely fake laughter. _You’re like 90 percent sure he’s straight and you’re still pining like this?_ Keith asks himself. He’s never seen Lance try to pick up an alien guy, and he wishes that if he were fated to pine after a guy in space till the end of time, the guy would at least have a _chance_ of being into him. Keith mentally resigns himself to a life of sadness and tries to look out over the terrain to distract himself from fucking Lance and his fucking straightness and his fucking _unfair_ smile. 

The particular planet they’re on is strikingly similar to Earth, but much more vibrant. From what Keith’s seen from the air, its forests shine in an array of jewel-bright colours, and odd crystalline structures stud the landscape, reflecting light like disco balls. 

The inhabitants themselves are called Ribaya, and Allura has explained that they’re a tall, almost androgynous species of alien. Both sexes wear their silvery-blue hair long and unbound, and the strands are much thicker than human hair, leading to a strange, Medusa-like appearance. Their foreheads and hair are adorned with simple yet intricately carved silver bands and cuffs. Their skin is metallic as well, and their eyes shining, golden slits. Ribaya appear to dress purposefully, so that their clothing does not detract from their ethereal beauty — children and adults alike stroll around the marketplace the paladins have landed in clad in simple, short white tunics. 

Keith gives up on mentally listing features of the planet’s inhabitants and goes back to gazing at Lance. He’s caught up with watching him flirt with the two Ribaya females, who laugh like wind chimes. _Why can’t I be that pretty?_ Keith wonders, looking not at the girls but at Lance. 

The blue paladin’s tanned skin shines in the planet’s harsh light, making him look unfairly like some kind of bronzed Greek god. His eyes are blue even from a distance, and he’s gesturing animatedly, telling some story. It’s Lance’s smiles that really catch Keith, though: he’s one of those people who smiles with absolute abandon. Any time he sees something even remotely amusing, a grin cracks his perfect face — Keith’s compared it to the sun more than once mentally and then hated himself immediately afterwards. 

Keith is watching Lance abashedly, a light brush dusting his cheeks, when Shiro knocks on the glass of his cabin door suddenly. He smiles, looking unfairly paternal, and asks, “Distracted there, Keith?”Keith blushes harder and sputters. “No!” he exclaims, unreasonably loudly. “I’m just thinking!” Shiro wiggles his eyebrows. “About what?” he asks, before dropping out of Keith’s sight again. 

Keith allows himself to whack his head once, hard, against his dashboard before climbing out of his lion with as much dignity as he can muster. 

Team Voltron stands uncomfortably on the dry ground. Allura is dressed in her most official, regal dress and the rest are clothed in their official paladin diplomatic suits, which are cleanly cut and very professional but stifling in the planet’s humid atmosphere. 

Keith sidles somewhat ashamedly up to the rest of the paladins. Fortunately, before any of them have the chance to enquire about his whereabouts for the past several minutes, a crackly fanfare announces the arrival of the Ribaya leader, Ugor. His bare, metallic chest is covered in golden flakes, and he stands taller than all the citizens crowded around him. Ugor is flanked by several young attendants, and his beautiful wife Akula stands next to him, clad in an intricately embroidered dress. 

Ever the queen, Allura moves up to them, Shiro standing next to her dutifully. Together, they look oddly similar to the Ribaya king and queen: both pairs walk regally and interact with unquestioning trust. “Greetings, Paladins of Voltron,” says Ugor, voice watery and strangely smooth. Allura greets him, and after exchanging brief, polite small-talk, the king and queen invite the paladins to return to their castle to agree on terms for their trade contract. 

A twenty-minute walk later, everybody arrives at the palace. Keith has never been less happy: he’s so hot and sweaty that his suit is stuck to his back, he can’t stand the Ribaya and their stupid planet, and he’s had the pleasure of watching Lance flirt with at least ten girls during their walk. He only wants a cool drink and some sleep, but instead, Allura informs the team that they will be partaking in a fancy diplomatic dinner. _Great,_ thinks Keith, and is ushered into an imposing marble hall, which is complete with gaudy silver chandeliers. 

He doesn’t even get a chance to go up to his room: he and the rest of the paladins are announced by a giant fanfare, and seated at the head of an incredibly long table. Ugor and Akula’s subjects rush into the room and take seats at the table, and chatter starts up almost immediately — the Ribaya are so loud and extroverted that Keith is reminded of his rowdy first grade class. 

“Silence!” yells Ugor, and everyone quiets. He introduces Allura and the paladins briefly, and everyone at the table cheers. “Let’s eat!” cries Akula, and without further ado, servants begin to carry out giant metal plates of various unidentifiable foods. 

To his surprise, Keith finds that the dinner is actually pretty good: a large part of many dishes are these tiny, versatile, eel-like things, which taste a lot like butter pastry. He’s digging into his second plate of food when he hears Lance’s stupid laugh grating on his nerves, again.

He looks up grudgingly, half wanting to watch Lance smile and half wanting to stab him. _It’s just another girl,_ _Keith_ , he thinks, _you’re used to it by now._ Keith finds Lance —unsurprisingly — talking to a Ribaya girl, telling some horribly exaggerated story about a fight the paladins were once in. _Jesus_ , thinks Keith, _yet another tall tale._ He’s so finished with hearing Lance spew all this bullshit just to get more girls. 

He clears his throat. “Hey,” he starts, addressing his sarcasm to the Ribaya girl, “maybe after he finishes this story Lance’ll tell you about how he puked for two days after his ‘heroic’” — he makes air quotes — “flying on this mission.” The girl seems mildly taken aback, and Lance is clearly pissed. He kicks Keith under the table, boot connecting hard enough to make Keith wince slightly. “What’s your problem, man?” he asks. “Go be emo somewhere else and leave me to charm this _beautiful_ alien girl.” The Ribaya looks taken aback. In a deep voice, it says “Paladin, I am male.” 

Keith watches in slight shock. Lance looks surprised, but to his credit, he keeps his cool. “Uhh,” he says, “Keith, leave me alone to flirt with this gorgeous alien guy,” and makes a shooing motion. 

For the past eighteen years of his life, Keith has thought that the idea of somebody’s jaw dropping to the floor was both stupid and anatomically impossible. Now though, he swears that he’s going to have to pick his chin up from the table. He sits in shock for a second, then explains to Allura that he’s going to find a washroom and leaves with as much calmness as he can muster. 

As he exits the room, a grin takes over his face. The minute the heavy silver door closes behind him, Keith breaks into the most _undignified_ victory dance he’s ever done. Seriously. Air punching, hip thrusts, silent screaming, pirouettes, everything. When he finishes, his brain is basically just repeating “Lance isn’t straight! Lance isn’t straight!” over and over, and he’s covered in sweat.

Keith walks down the hall to find somewhere to wash his face. He's so occupied with his celebration that he doesn’t even notice Lance standing in the doorway (as he’s been for a while), grinning. 

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation to this (with smut???) may come at some point if y'all like this
> 
> s/o to my Russian товарищи who realize that I'm such a lazy writer that all my alien characters basically just have names that are anglicized random Russian words lol


End file.
